


Untitled

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klarion is mean and decided to make Jaime and Bart switch bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics that were originally only on my Tumblr. This was first posted on August 1st, 2013 and I am proud to say I'm at least a better writer now than I was a year ago. Also this fic takes place before the base blew up.

Jaime woke up groggy with bright lights shining in his eyes. “What’s going on?” he asked as he held his arm up to block out the light and… that’s not his arm. Jaime sat up and stared down at the pasty hands he was controlling.

"Hola, hermano." Jaime looked up to see… himself looking at him.

"W-what’s going on?"

He laughed, or Jaime laughed, the other Jaime, “You already asked that. Oh, right.” He, the other Jaime, held up a mirror.

"Bart?!" Jaime, or Bart, gasped as he saw him friend’s reflection in the mirror.

"Yes?" the other asked. "Oh, right right right. You see you are still you, Jaime, and I am still me, Bart. ‘Kay?"

Jaime stared at who’s apparently Bart with a confused look in his face, “What happened?”

Bart let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled up a chair up to sit in. “Well~, we—you, me, Gar, and Cassie—were sent to stop Klarion from whatever he was doing and he was losing, of course, so he thought it would be fun to, well, do this to us!”

Jaime shook his head, “So did this happen to Cassie and Gar too?”

"Oh, no. I’m not sure why but he only targeted us."

Jaime stood up and suddenly got this urge to run, but he fought it and stayed where he was. “How long will this last?”

Bart stood too and put his arm around Jaime’s neck, “It needs to be counteracted with another spell and wow I’m short!”

“Bart!”

"Right right, dang this thing’s annoying! How do you live with it?"

Jaime laughed and removed the arm from his shoulder, “You learn to tune him out. Now how is this going to be fixed?”

"Nightwing said he’d try to contact Zee but no one knows where she is-"

"Actually," Nightwing appeared out of absolutely nowhere causing Bart to jump, “I was able to find out where she is but that place would be a completely different planet. She won’t be back for about a week, maybe more.”

Jaime sighed, “So we’re stuck like this?”

"Until Zee gets back and figures out a way to reverse it, yeah pretty much." Nightwing walked off.

"You sound bummed about this! C’mon dude this’ll be fun!" Bart said trying to lighten the mood.

"What the hell is so fun about wanting to run three hundred miles then pig out on chicken wizzies?!” Jaime snapped.

"Hey I’ve got this thing in my head at all times and I don’t even understand what it’s saying!"

Jaime stomped off suddenly out of anger.

Bart later found Jaime in his room, tossing around a baseball. “Hey…”

Jaime sighed, “Hey.”

"Uh, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve kinda been wondering what it’s like to top."

Jaime dropped the baseball and finally looked up at Bart, “Are you kidding me?”

Bart shook his head. “Mi amor,” he said in a sexy Spanish accent.

Jaime laughed, “Okay, that is hot.”


End file.
